The Other Side of Crimson
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: With a simple, almost pleasant potion Harry manages to separate from himself what was evil, the shadow if his true self. And worst of all, he finds himself without any feeling of hatred or fear towards it - or rather - him. YaoiSlash


The Other Side of Crimson - Prolouge  
  
********  
  
Author's note: Look at my stories! I write anime fanfiction, and game fanfiction not... not... Harry Potter fanfiction, and yet here I am, trying my hand at it... and good damn it if it weren't for all my friends writing HP fanfiction, I wouldn't be doing. *sighs* Peer pressure, that's what I'm saying, that's all it is. Peer Pressure. *snarl* The sad part is, is that I don't read Harry Potter fanfiction that often, so I'm not sure what's already been done, and with this many stories out there... it gets rather difficult to keep track of things.  
  
Summary: With a simple, almost pleasant potion Harry manages to separate from himself what was evil, the shadow if his true self. And worst of all, he finds himself without any feeling of hatred or fear towards it - or rather - him. *Yaoi/Slash*  
  
********  
  
I never thought my own sick curiousity would bring me to where I am now. Standing here in the girls' bathroom, listening to the splashes and cries of Moaning Myrtle and holding in my hand a potion I spent so long to create. Days of brewing, stirring, preparing all lead up to this one moment. I swirled the small vial around, watching the liquid change colors from red to green to blue to yellow. The smell that wafted to my nostrils was strong but surprisingly fragrant and pleasant. I leaned against the sink and looked at the vial again. This was all to similar to that time in my third year when Hermione had made that Polyjuice potion... only this time I was alone in my escapade.  
  
What had driven me to create such a thing, and to make such a bold move? Snape. He had the nerve to say that there wasn't a single potion I could create that would work fine without the assist of "perfect know-it-all Granger" as he referred to it. In a strange sort of drive, I dove into the depths of the forbidden library and found this potion that had been created once so many years ago. I never thought it was a true story until now, but with the wizarding world, there was alot the muggle world thought was myth and legend that only proved to be reality. Dragons were a good example of that. Still, how I was supposed to know that Dr. Jekyll really had existed, and that he had been a wizard during his time. But that all doesn't matter because what I found in the depths of the library was a single solitary book that listed the methods to recreate the potion intended to separate evil from goodness.  
  
It started out as a simple project to prove to Professor Snape that I was more than I seemed, that I was alot better at potions than I made it out to be, but sometime between the gathering of the ingredients and now, it became much more than that. Now, it has become some kind of crazy obsession, to which I am deathly afraid of, but I want to unleash this evil and separate it from myself. Curiousity, I suppose.  
  
I stared at the potion a little longer, wondering if it was worth it to experiment on myself. Maybe it was going to kill me. Oh well. It was worth a shot. I hesitated lifted the vial to my lips and then drank. It slid easily down my throat. I smacked my lips. The potion tasted as pleasant as it smelled... and nothing seemed to be happening yet. I stared at the mirror for a long time.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Maybe Snape had been right. Maybe I am worthless when it comes to potions.  
  
But then a strange sort of pain shot through me. I lost my footing and collapsed to the ground, feeling my body trembling as if it were coming apart at the seams. I did not pass out from the pain, I passed out from falling and hitting my head against the hard tile floor. Everything went black.  
  
I'm not sure how much time had passed when I had woken up, but it seemed as if no time had passed at all. There was the one advantage to have gone out in the middle of the night with only an invinsibility cloak to protect me from harm. I slowly pushed myself up from the ground, using a nearby sink to support the weight of my body. I heard Moaning Myrtle cry out behind me, followed by a splash as if she had gone into hiding. My eyes fell upon the mirror, and in an instant I knew the potion had done something terrible, and that I had done something terrible as well.  
  
Staring back at me was not my face, nor was it a face of someone I recognized. The face in the mirror was handsome, almost beautiful, with long, sleek black hair and eyes that were a strange sort of stormy grey. The face turned from one side to the other and I could see its perfect profile. Instead of a lightning shaped scar on his forehead I saw a strange sort of scar that looked almost carved into his right cheek - a battle scar as if he had been the victim of a knife. However most notable of all was the tie around his neck. Its pattern had changed as well, no longer was it the striped colors of crimson and gold. No. Now it had become emerald and silver. The crest on my robes had changed as well. Staring back at me from the mirror was a slytherin, and I felt no hatred towards this face, no, what I felt was a strange sort of attraction.  
  
However I discovered very quickly that I had no control over this new face, over this new body, and the only thing I could do was watch... but even this was begining to disappear quickly. I felt myself losing contact with reality... all that was left now was a vague view of the world he saw, but through the fog between his mind and my own, I did not understand any of it. He had become exactly as the potion said he would. The part of me that was truly evil, the shadow of my true self.  
  
He reached into his inside pocket and found his wand, but it wasn't an 11 inch holly wand with the core of a single pheonix feather. Instead what he withdrew from his pocket was a 15 inch, yew and ebony wand, with a core filled with the essence of pheonix talon. He waved the wand slowly, and a spray of green filled the air. A smile spread across his lips and he broke off into a stride towards the headmaster's office. 


End file.
